mi nuevo camino, cambiare mi destino
by T10001
Summary: Cuándo la vida te golpea quitándote lo que mas quieres ¿Podré cambiar mi destino? ¿Solo por ella?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nuevo camino

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los eh tomado prestados para redactar esta historia

Dolor

Sufrimiento

No había forma de describir la triste situación del momento, las lagrimas salían mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, una mujer que necesito realizar el sacrificio supremo para yo me diera cuenta de ello, para que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que ella me amaba.

-que tonto... ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?... - mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo

-perdóname... por favor... perdóname... Hinata... .

------------flash back-------------------

En medio de toda esa destrucción, ahora nada mas que escombros de lo que alguna ves fue la gloriosa aldea de Konoha, primero comenzó con el ataque de Pain y sus copias, perdiendo allí a Kakashi, Shizune y muchos mas. Seguido por la venganza de su mejor amigo Sasuke que después de haber matado a todo el consejo mato a muchos ninjas de la hoja que se pusieron en su camino, incluyendo a Sakura e Iruka Sensei, para después huir como un ninja renegado que haría lo que quisiera. Por ultimo otro ataque de todos los Akatsuki restantes, las tres batallas en menos de una semana, Tsunade, Chouji, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Rock Lee y Ten Ten, perecieron entre muchos mas de los que quedaron de los ya debilitados combatientes de Konoha y en esta ultima batalla ni siquiera en modo ermitaño pude hacer la diferencia, eran muy fuertes, quede sin chakra, arrodillado me había dado por vencido, ya había perdido las esperanzas cuando Tobi me ataco, yo solo cerré los ojos esperando mi final, pero solo sentí la sangre salpicando en mi cara, al abrirlo vi su cuerpo atravesado por la mano de Tobi, para después caer cerca mío, no entendí, no entendí porque ella sonreía.

-porque... Hinata porque – mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con cuidado

-na... ruto... kun... , lo... hice por que... quise, yo... te... – el dolor era terrible y fatal, su cuerpo se enfriaba a medida de que su sangre salía sin saber que hacer para detenerla

-Hinata... aguanta.... por favor... aguanta... – trato de tapar la hemorragia con mis manos, desesperado, inútil y con un terrible miedo por ella, hasta que su suave mano se posa en mi mejilla

-Naruto... kun... yo te... amo – me mira sonriendo, mis lagrimas caen, solo logro acercarme a ella u besar suavemente sus finos labios, esta feliz, lentamente su mano cae para no moverse nunca mas

-¿Hinata?... – se que es inútil pero no quiero creerlo, trato de tapar su herida, la llamo, al no escucharla me desespero.

-no.. no... no... no yo... no... - mi corazón se destroza como nunca imagine, temblaba, lloraba, pero al rato escuche las burlas de Tobi.

-¿ya terminaste de despedirte? Vamos jinchukiri tira ese cuerpo y pelea- los odio... los odio... malditos Akatsuki... los odio..., la levanto y la dejo en un lugar mas seguro para después regresar a mi enemigo

-terminemos- él me mira de un modo diferente ya que mis ojos están rojos.

Lo que sucedió después honestamente no lo recuerdo, pero siento la tranquilidad de haber destrozado a mi enemigo, seguía el Kyuubi lo hice lentamente, disfrutándolo, para después in por Konan, Zetsu y el Pain original el muy cobarde huye.

Me despierto sentado en el suelo apoyado en un montón de escombros teniendo en mis brazos a la mujer que me salvo.

---------Fin de flash back----------

Todos los recuerdos me vienen a la mente, todos sus desmayos, su nerviosismo, su sonrojo, señales claras de una chica enamorada, pero yo un estúpido, un estúpido que creyendo que con mis estupideces todo saldría bien, un estúpido que nunca me fije en los sentimientos de los demás

Mi camino del ninja, no era mas que eso, mi propio camino, nunca me fije en los amigos para que me acompañaran, nunca me fije en ella, yo... yo siempre la evitaba diciéndome que era una chica rara, en verdad me doy asco. Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, maestros les e fallado, perdónenme.

-¿Naruto?... – levanto la cabeza y veo a Ino, esta muy lastimada, tratando de ocultar su cansancio

-estamos juntan... llevando a los caídos fuera de la aldea... para darles sepultura – me mira muy nerviosa y triste, se que ella perdió a sus dos compañeros junto a su padre, aun así trata de demostrar ser fuerte, en verdad la envidio, envidio su fortaleza.

-solo... un momento mas..., un momento más Ino – digo apretando el cuerpo mas a mí. Ella asiente con su cabeza y se retira.

Acomodo su cabello, detrás de su oreja, mi corazón espera que ella se sonroje, pero nada sucede y yo solo lloro, lloro amargamente, lloro por no haberle dado la oportunidad, lloro porque sé que si la suelto no la volveré a ver nunca mas, no la podré abrazar nunca mas.

En la entrada de la aldea llegan de un largo viaje el líder Hyuuga junto a su hija, no tengo que decir el dolor de ellos al ver su amada aldea, no lo podían creer, al ver la cantidad de cuerpos que retiraban pregunto

-¿dónde esta mi hija? – los sobrevivientes habían estado en esa batalla, sabían de lo ocurrido por lo que no se animaron a decírselo, el estaba cada vez mas nervioso, Hanabi callo de rodillas a llorar presintiendo lo peor, hasta que un integrante muy herido que quedaba del bouke se le acerco

-Hiashi-sama... yo... lo siento... no pude protegerla... – furioso lo levanto del cuello sofocándolo

-!HABLA, DONDE ESTA MI HIJA¡... – muchos no podían comprender, no entendían la desesperación de este hombre, ¿acaso no odiaba o despreciaba a Hinata por ser la mas débil? – el lo soltó, dejándolo caer, el sirviente tomo un poco de aire para seguir hablando

-en la batalla la teníamos a resguardo, pero cuando el enemigo ataca a Naruto, ella corrió para ayudarlo recibiendo el ataque... matándola

-¿quien?... – enfureciéndose

-el jinchukiri, Uzumaki Naruto, él... el aun tiene su cuerpo en sus brazos – rápidamente entro lo que fue antes la aldea de Konoha a buscarlo.

La llamo, no responde, la acaricio, no se sonroja, solo una pequeña sonrisa se ve dibujada en sus labios, la miro para nunca mas olvidar su rostro.

-¡UZUMAKI! – lo escucho, suavemente dejo su cuerpo en el suelo pero antes beso sus labios por ultima ves, me levanto y me retiro unos metros para quedar frente a su padre, el golpe fue terrible, no hago nada para defenderme, ya en el suelo me continua golpeando con una ferocidad nunca antes vista, el esta llorando, ahora se muy bien que a pesar de todo amaba a su hija. Ino, Neji, Yamato y otros lo detienen, le tratan de explicar que no fue mi culpa, le explican de cómo acabe con la mayoría de los Akatsuki provocando su retirada, pero la verdad preferiría de que no lo hayan detenido y así terminar con mi sufrimiento.

En el suelo antes de desmayarme puedo ver a Ino que trata de curarme, otra ves en la oscuridad

-muchacho...- escucho su voz, pero no respondo

-muchacho- ...

-dime muchacho, ¿quieres volver a verla? – mi corazón se sobresalta, ¿escuche mal?

-¿quieres volver a verla? ¿Quieres una oportunidad mas para así amarla?- me levanto, de pie frente a la jaula, frente a los ojos rojos del Biju

-no te entiendo, explícame, ¿o solo quieres burlarte de mi? – en el fondo de la oscura jaula se ríe, se acerca mas hasta los barrotes, a un metros de donde estoy.

-escucha, tus sentimientos no me importan en lo absoluto, soy un demonio y me divierte, pero en tu estado actual se que buscas la muerte, lo se muy bien, seguro que ya sabes lo que sucederá si lo logras ¿verdad?- siento su respiración en mi cara

-¿te preocupa mi vida?, si lo se, si muero tu mueres, si es verdad, ¿para que vivir así?¿para que vivir sino podré verla otra vez? – aprieto mis puños para no llorar

-tu muerte inevitable es, porque se que ya estas decidido.

-si muero, solo espero volver a verla en el otro mundo, esa es mi esperanza – el Kyuubi se queda en silencio, me observa, se que me estudia

-¿quieres volverla a ver?

-¡SI YO QUIERO! La quiero ver de nuevo, ¡dime que hacer Kyuubi! – se ríe, cada vez mas fuerte como festejando

-primero rompe el sello de mi jaula- me mira muy de cerca como desafiándome

-esta echo - y rompo su sello y la gran puerta se abre - ¿y ahora? !DIME¡ – yo lo miro desafiante mientras el lentamente sale de la jaula para pararse frente a mí

-segundo, debes morir.

-de acuerdo, ¡moriré! – ya lo decidí así que no me retractare.

Me despierto, esta de noche, siento la fría brisa en mi cuerpo y una fogata frente mío.

-al fin té despiertas, estuviste así tres días- miro al costado y veo a Gaara, sentado cerca de la fogata, mas al costado puedo ver a Temari y Kankuro durmiendo

-Gaara..., Temari... – pensando en Shikamaru

-si, lo se, nos enteramos al llegar, fue un duro golpe para ella, recién hace un momento se calmo pudiendo dormirse – puso otro madero a la fogata

levanto la vista, puedo ver la desolación, solo quedo en pie gran parte del muro, nosotros estamos en el centro, al parecer somos los únicos allí dentro, por una sección destruida de la entrada puedo ver el bosque y en ella muchas fogatas, pero un poco a lo lejos en una colina veo una gran cantidad de fogatas casi juntas, Gaara miro donde yo lo hacia

-esas son las piras fúnebres, están quemando los cuerpos de los que perecieron-

-ella... – se me hizo un nudo en mi garganta, mi corazón quería llorar otra vez

-Ino Yamanaka me dijo que Hiashi se llevo el cuerpo de su hija para ponerla junto a los Hyuugas que murieron en la batalla, también me dijo que autorizo a Neji poner junto a ello el cuerpo de Ten Ten.

-la aldea se termino- dije, mirando triste al suelo

-si, se termino, pero sus vidas no- lo miro, veo que saca un pergamino

-hoy en la mañana les ofrecí asilo a los clanes que sobrevivieron, lo mismo hizo el Raikague de Kumogakure del país del rayo Ali irán Yamata, el clan Aburame, el clan Inuzuka, la mayoría ya se fue, solo quedan pocos pero se irán en un par de días, a la arena irán bastantes, Ino, Kurenai, Maito Gai, los padres de Shikamaru Nara, incluso el clan Hyuuga

-pero aun ellos están aquí – mientras miro a la oscuridad de las ruinas

-te vigilan, el líder del clan aun te ve como responsable de la muerte de su hija-

-amigo, pase lo que pase, júrame que no aras nada en su contra- me mira confundido

-¿estas seguro? Si quieres yo podría... -

-no, ellos serán de gran ayuda para Suna, por favor amigo-

-... , quisiera que vinieras con nosotros, por favor- se hizo un silencio, sus hermanos estaban despiertos pero se hacían los dormidos para escuchar la conversación

-no, no puedo, tienen razón, yo fui el responsable de su muerte, simplemente cosecho lo que siembro-lo miro con una sonrisa dejándolo asombrado, logro ver su tristeza, me mira serio como siempre

-de acuerdo, no haré nada en su contra, además no importa lo que yo diga se que no escucharas- sonríe

-gracias amigo- le contesto

El sol sale, juntan sus cosas, sus hermanos se despiden retirándose donde los esperaban los últimos refugiados que los llevarían hasta Suna, su nuevo hogar, Gaara me da la mano sonriendo

-adiós hermano, no se porque pero por alguna razón se que volveremos a vernos, solo confiere en tus locuras un vez mas-yo sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-jee.. jeee.. es que así soy yo – se da vuelta, se va sin mirar atrás, lo pierdo de vista después de que cruzo las destruidas puertas, veo a los lejos a los Hyuugas que se retiran quedándome solo, aunque se que será por un momento.

-¿estas listo muchacho?- me dice la vos en mi interior

-si, estoy listo- respondo, me ciento en una roca cerca de la fogata que se estaba extinguiendo, no se por cuanto tiempo.

-Jiraiya sensei me alegro de que no viviera para ver mi fracaso, espero que me perdone por no proteger a Tsunade-sama y al pueblo de Konoha y por no poder protegerla a ella - escuchos pasos que se acercan, se que es el momento, ¿podré cambiar el destino?

-llega tarde Hiashi-sama lo esperaba mas temprano – trato de parecer arrogante

-eso se puede arreglar – dice a mis espaldas, segundo después una katana atraviesa mi corazón, al retirarla caigo en el suelo boca arriba, donde se puede ver mi sello que empieza a brillar.

-¿sabes porque lo hago Uzumaki?- me dice parándose a mi lado mientras prepara su katana llenándola de chakra para golpear por ultima vez

-si, lo se, porque soy débil, incapaz de defender a los que me aman y amo- estoy tranquilo a pesar del terrible dolor, me mira, lo veo sonreír.

-así es, salúdala de mi parte cuando la veas- levantando la katana.

-si, lo haré, y le juro que esta vez no fallare, cuando la vea la protegeré con mi vida- Hiashi asiente con la cabeza dando el golpe final, enterrando la catana en el suelo hasta que el mango llaga a mi abdomen, me estoy desvaneciendo, veo todo borroso, siento frió, lo ultimo que escucho es...

-adiós Uzumaki- oscuridad, otra ves

No ciento mi cuerpo, pero tengo la sensación de ir a mucha velocidad, se me hace eterno, hasta que siento el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, un terrible dolor, pero a la vez estoy feliz, puedo respirar, mis manos sienten el tacto del suelo, tengo frío y hambre, escucho voces, discuten pelean, lentamente abro los ojos, me duelen, puedo ver la maleza sobre mi, el sonido de pájaros, insectos, giro la cabeza y veo a Sasuke acostado inconsciente a mi lado, por lo que noto un sello en su cuello

-este dobe, tendré mucho trabajo contigo- escucho el grito de Sakura, miro a un claro del bosque y la veo luchando contra los ninjas del sonido.

-¿despertaste muchacho?- lo escucho reírse en mi interior

-claro te escucho, ahora que estas libre, ¿será distinto verdad?

-si será distinto, solo porque confiaste en mi, no tomare tu cuerpo, pero te daré todo el poder que quieras, incluso me podrás convocar para pelear-

-desacuerdo entonces, ahora mi camino será diferente, mis objetivos serán más poderosos que mi propia gloria personal- me levanto, noto que mi lastimado cuerpo se regenera a una increíble velocidad

me dirijo a la batalla, los del sonido me ven y me rodean, Sakura esta de rodillas tiene lagrimas en sus ojos esta con su cabello cortado, tartamudeando mi nombre, veo al equipo de Shikamaru saliendo de su escondite para ayudarla que justo al verme se quedaron estáticos, pienso en la niña de ojos perla que en este momento también esta en este bosque.

-juguemos Kyuubi, comencemos a hacer ver lo que valen los ninjas de la hoja- escucho en mi interior al Kyuubi reírse a carcajadas, festejando, mi chakra se libera, se expande, brilla hasta el cielo quiero hacerlo llegar hasta el mismo infinito para que pueda verlo ella, mi Hinata, lo vean todos mis amigos y sepan que Naruto Uzumaki a llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi nuevo camino, cambiare mi destino

No soy un letrado ni leo libros, así que desde mi ignorancia tratare de llevar la historia, solo espero que el trazo de mi pluma le sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los eh tomado prestados para redactar esta historia

El Okague estaba con varios Junín planificando las pruebas, Anko estaba en el sillón de la oficina descansando después de haber sido ser tratada por el sello debido al encuentro con Orochimaru, aun le dolía pero una sensación muy extraña le llamo la atención y a todos los presentes, sintieron la poderosa presencia de alguien, el suelo vibró, los Junín se pusieron alerta, el Okague cerro sus ojos tratando de identificar ese poder

-¡viene del bosque de la muerte! – grito el Okague, todos salieron al balcón y vieron el origen del poder.

De una sección del bosque una columna de luz azul salía de entre los árboles para mezclarse con el azul del cielo, pero esta era más brillante y no podían ver hasta donde llegaba

-rápido, que tres equipos Anbu vayan a investigar de inmediato, Kakashi, tú los diriges – este obedeció la orden del Okague y salió de inmediato de la torre.

-Okague-sama ¿acaso será?... – le pregunto Ebisu muy preocupado

-no, esa energía no es maligna, no es roja, es de alguien mas que de seguro no es de esta aldea y eso si me preocupa – encendía su pipa mientras observaba la brillante luz

En otro lugar el equipo 8 miraban maravillados la columna de energía, les llamo la atención de que Akamaru no tuviera miedo, Shino aconsejaba proceder con precaución y no acercarse al lugar por las dudas, pero unos ojos perla observaba maravillada esa brillante energía

-es... es muy... hermosa – al ver el brillo azul de la energía se sonrojo al imaginar los ojos azules de un chico, sus compañeros se asombraron al no verla asustada como lo estaban ellos

Sobre las gruesas ramas un árbol una serpiente se agarraba la cabeza por estar demasiado cerca de la fuente de energía, era descomunal, era inaudito que existiese alguien con ese poder

-maldición..., no puede ser verdad, no lo admito, ¡yo soy él más poderoso! Entonces no entiendo porque... porque siento miedo – Orochimaru tenia los sentidos al máximo por lo que recibió el golpe de energía muy fuerte, trataba de controlarse para encontrar el causante.

En el epicentro de la energía todos estaban estáticos, por el brillo mantenían los ojos cerrados hasta que lentamente la energía comenzaba a disminuir

-no entiendo, no entiendo que me sucede – decía la voz en el interior

-tienes razón Kyuubi, solo fue una explosión superficial de chakra, ¿crees que el viaje nos aya debilitado?- decía el muchacho mientras miraba como la energía perdía su brillo

-seguramente, pronto lo averiguaremos, de momento tienes trabajo que hacer –

-si, es verdad – Naruto observaba que todos aun tenían sus ojos cerrados, algunos comenzaban a refregádselos para poder ver ya que el brillo les había afectado

-je... todavía son debeles a la exposición de energía – el chico sonreía, miro a los ninjas del sonido, se enojo al recordar que hace un momento ellos estaban golpeando a su compañera por defenderlos, estaba acumulando chakra para el rasengan pero el Kyuubi lo detuvo

-recuerda, eres el chico de esta era, no eres poderoso, trata de utilizar lo necesario o sospecharan de ti –

-tienes razón, un zorro debe ser cuidadoso y astuto, tratare de ser precavido – mientras desvanecía el chakra

-si... todo a su tiempo, aun así no evitara que sacudas a quien se lo merezca – Naruto sonrió, mirando a Sakura que ella estaba viéndolo, se la notaba muy asustada, ahora entendía que tenia que ser más cuidadoso o todos terminarían teniéndole miedo, incluso ella su niña de ojos perla.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien? – tratando de parecer normal

-na... na... na... Naruto, y... ¿y esa energía?- estaba nervioso

-mm... bueno... mm... – se puso serio mirando a Sakura

-... ¿Naruto?- le hablaba preocupada

-...

-... – entonces se escucho el ruido de un estomago

-tengo hambre, Sakura-chan ¿tienes un poco de comida? – le dijo el chico con su sonrisa de siempre rascándose la cabeza, Sakura, quiso enfadarse pero decidió pasar el asunto por alto solo por el momento, pero se sorprendió al ver a los tres del sonido atados como salchichones y colgados de cabeza abajo en un árbol

-je... con lo que hice a los ninjas no llamare la atención – pensó tranquilo el rubio pero no noto la cara de sorpresa sé su amiga ni de los demás que estaban allí

-bueno chicos, todos bien, el equipo 10 se retira – decía Ino, agarrando a Chouji y Shikamaru de los brazos desapareciendo de entre la maleza

-me pregunto que habrá venido a hacer Ino aquí – decía Sakura al verlos ir, Naruto solo los miraba y sonrió

-Ino se hace la distraída pero estoy seguro que quedo con muchas preguntas, pero lo que más me preocupa es lo que pasa por la cabeza del Nara, no dice nada pero de seguro que comenzara a indagar- pensaba Naruto

-y claro, con tu actuación quien no dudaría – le recrimino el Kyuubi enojado

-espera un momento, tu estuviste de acuerdo desde un principio -

-si, pero pensé que serias más responsable, uy perdón, cierto que eso no va contigo – se reía a carcajadas, burlándose de el – Naruto solo estaba colorado de bronca

Sakura observaba los gestos cambiantes de la cara del chico mientras este discuta con su huésped en su interior, creyó que simplemente estaba mas chiflado de lo que ella imaginaba, se dirigió haber a Sasuke cuando el rubio le llamo

-Sakura-chan – esta voltea

-será mejor cambiar de sitio, estoy seguro que se llegaran muchos curiosos y por nuestra condición es mejor pasar desapercibidos – Naruto se mostró muy serio

-inmer-saku-¿desapercibidos? Si como no ¿después de los fuegos artificiales que hiciste?- de acuerdo Naruto ayúdame a cargar a Sasuke y marchémonos rápido de aquí- Naruto asintió con la cabeza, cargaron a Sasuke y se fueron, pero desde una lejana rama un observador anónimo testigo de lo ocurrido sonreía

-¡Que bien! ¡La llama de la juventud en tremendamente fuerte en Naruto!... – con pose guay, se da vuelta y regresa con su equipo.

A una gran velocidad, Naruto cargaba a Sasuke el solo, no se dio cuenta que a pesar de ello estaba dejando atrás a Sakura que se esforzaba por seguirle el paso

-¿desde cuando se volvió Naruto tan fuerte? – pensaba ella, mientras veía a Naruto alejándose, pero en el descuido piso mal un tronco mojado, se resbalo y cayo del árbol.

Solo cerro sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba de la mano, al abrir los ojos vio a Naruto parado por debajo del tronco del árbol sosteniendo a Sasuke.

-¿estas bien Sakura-chan? Lo siento es mi culpa por ir muy rápido – bajaron al suelo y vieron que ya estaban a una distancia prudente de la zona, decidiendo acampar allí

-Naruto... estas mas fuerte que antes, tanto que ni te conozco – dijo la chica al sentarse a descansar, Naruto sabia que debía hablar con cuidado si no quería asustarla

-en cambio yo... solo soy una carga... siempre terminan salvándome... – miraba el suelo, se sentía inútil

-Sakura-chan, no eres para nada débil, estuviste sola luchando con los tres del sonido, a tal punto de que te golpearon ni aun así te rendiste, incluso... sacrificaste tu lindo cabello – Naruto sonreía para darle seguridad a Sakura, pero ella comenzó a llorar el creyó que lo estaba embarrando peor.

-Sakura-chan no te preocupes de seguro al baka le gustara así como luces ahora – ese comentario fue suficiente para que ella se sonrojara y sonriera

-gracias... Naruto... – lo dijo muy bajo que el rubio no escucho

-¿he...? ¿cómo...? – con la típica cara de tonto, o normal propia de el

-dije que es hora de preparar la comida – Sakura se levanto y comenzó sacar algunas cosas de la mochila, estaba mucho más animada, Naruto sonrió viendo que Sasuke comenzaba a despertar

-..., ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntaba Sasuke tocándose el cuello en el lugar del sello, Naruto se acerco parándose a su lado.

-oye Sasuke, el cabello de Sakura... – Sasuke no entendió, miro a Sakura que estaba preparando la comida

-que... que le paso a su... cabello- Naruto, serio le contó lo necesario

-cuando quedamos inconscientes después de nuestro encuentro con Orochimaru, los tres del sonido la atacaron, para secuestrarte, ella lucho sola, la golpearon, la atraparon por el cabello y ella no se rindió, se lo corto para seguir luchando,– Sasuke estaba pensativo por lo que hizo su compañera

-oye baka solo te pido una cosa – Sasuke lo miro – trata de no hacer tonterías – Sasuke sonrió

-¿crees que soy como tu dobe? – se separo de Naruto, se acerco a la fogata que predio Sakura, para sorpresa de ella se sentó cerca

-te... te... – Sakura miraba, tratando de pensar que querría decir Sasuke – te... te ves... bien así – el estaba colorado, ella solo sonrió.

Naruto saltaba por el bosque, sin que se dieran cuenta había dejado un clon allí con ellos, ahora tenia una necesidad mas fuerte que no lo dejaba tranquilo

-oye muchacho, sé que es lo que quieres pero ¿no es mejor atender primero el asunto de nuestro bajo poder? – el chico sonrió deteniéndose en un tronco

-creo saberlo, según recuerdo Orochimaru me puso un sello **Gogyo fuuin **(Sello de los cinco elementos) en mi estomago bloqueándome de todo tu poder y de gran parte del mío – levantándose la remera vio las nuevas marcas sobre su sello original

-claro, ya me había olvidado de ese suceso, mientras este ese sello de bloqueo no podrás utilizar todo tu chakra y si aun esta el sello original yo no podré prestarte todo mi poder – Naruto se sentó en el tronco muy tranquilo a la vez emocionado

-no recibí entrenamiento para este tipo de sellos, pero solo hay una persona que puede ayudarme – no pudo evitar escapar una lagrima

-entiendo, solo recuerda que aunque quieras verlo trata de parecer que fuera la primera vez que lo ves-

-Sí, lo sé – Naruto se volvió a levantar – pronto podré verlo de nuevo ero-sennin – el rubio siguió saltando por el bosque como si siguiera el rastro de alguien, como cuando un cazador va tras una presa.

En ese momento tres escuadrones Anbu estaban investigando el lugar del anterior suceso

-mm... es inútil, aparte de los tres del sonido que están amarrados no hay nada – Kakashi tanteaba el suelo tratando de encontrar alguna pista, mientras que Anko se acercaba a los colgados que estaban desmayados

-¿y si los soltamos? – mientras pateaba levemente a uno de los sujetos

-no, no podemos hacerlo, los estaríamos ayudando a soltarse, tendremos que venir por ellos después que termine el tiempo de la prueba, si es que aun no se soltaron por si mismos, o interrogarlos después de finalizadas las pruebas – le contesto Kakashi – bien nos separaremos en tres grupos, tomaremos nota de los que están mas cerca desde este punto – dicho eso los escuadrones se separan, un momento después Orochimaru sale de un tronco cerca de allí

-malditos anbu mejor me voy a la torre a ocultarme o me descubrirán – antes de irse arroja tres kunai a los del sonido cortando las sogas – ustedes aun me hacen falta – desapareciendo de allí.

En otra sección del bosque el rubio llega a un claro, desde un árbol ve los eventos que se desarrollan entre Gaara y tres ninjas mas

-tenias razón hermano, en que volveríamos a vernos – en ese momento se escucha un grito, al ver se ve un charco de sangre en el suelo y un cuerpo que cae con la arena para después rodear a los otros dos elevándolos del suelo.

-** Sabaku sousou **(Funeral del desierto) – dice Gaara que en ese momento tiene una sombrilla, esperando cubrirse de la sangre, pero algo diferente sucede, un remolino aparece entre el y los sujetos cortando la conexión de chakra que tenia con la arena provocando de que estos se cayeran al suelo vivos, se levantan y huyen.

El remolino frente a Gaara desaparece apareciendo allí Naruto

-hola Gaara – saludando como si fueran viejos amigos, este esta confundido, nadie antes habían cortado su ataque de esta manera tan fácil, lo más extraño es que el desconocido esta muy tranquilo, incluso sus hermanos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿quién eres? – con el típico tono tenebroso, la presión era terrible

-un amigo que solo pasaba a saludar, Uzumaki Naruto – Gaara lo veía en silencio mientras que la arena regresaba a su lugar

-te recuerdo, tu estabas con el Uchiha –

-¿el baka? Si estoy con él, pero lo deje solo con una chica – Naruto lo mira sonriendo, en un momento se pone serio y se acerca a Gaara, sus hermanos se preparan para el ataque pero Gaara no, se queda inmóvil con los brazos cruzados hasta que quedan frente a frente

-Sé lo que tienes en tu interior – dice Naruto, Gaara solo escucha

-lo sé muy bien porque yo también tengo uno – eso hace que Gaara se sorprenda

-ambos sufrimos desde niños, nos odian, nos temen no elegimos este destino, nos lo impusieron, en pocas palabras somos como hermanos – los hermanos de Gaara no pudieron creer lo que escuchaban

-¿hermanos? ¿Eres fuerte? – pregunto Gaara, Naruto sonrió

-si, mas que Sasuke, si no causas problemas hasta que nos toque luchar de seguro te lo demostrare, ¿o solo te interesa matar a debiluchos? – Gaara sonrió, dio vuelta y se retiro seguido por sus hermanos, pero a unos metros se detuvo para mirar a Naruto

-de acuerdo, esperare hasta que nos enfrentemos – se fueron perdiéndose en el bosque

Naruto sonrió, para voltear la vista a un sector de la maleza

-ya pueden salir chicos, ya no hay peligro – después de unos segundos Kiba se asomo con Akamaru en su cabeza miro a todos lados, al no ver a nadie se levantó respirando muy tranquilo, le siguió Shino y ambos salieron de la maleza acercándose a Naruto

-oye Naruto, ¿no tuviste miedo? Ese sujeto es peligroso – se veía que aun estaba alterado, pero Naruto sonreía al ver que la persona que havia venido a ver aun no salía de su escondite por lo que se acerco a ella.

---------flash back----------

Los tres estaban ocultos observando la situación, se asustaron al sentir la terrible sed de sangre del sujeto con la urna a su espalda, quedaron petrificados de la terrible forma en que mato a su contrincante, se sorprendieron al ver quien havia interferido en ese momento, cuando ambos estaban frente a frente ella instintivamente saco un kunai, hizo un movimiento para avanzar pero Shino le agarra la muñeca deteniéndola, ella quería ir a ayudarlo, no lo dejaría solo, así que decidió esperar, pero si entraban en combate ella ya estaba decidida y nadie la detendría.

No llegaron a escuchar la conversación de los dos, pero cuando el grupo de la arena se marcha escucharon su vos

-ya pueden salir chicos, ya no hay peligro – el sabia que estaban allí, ella quería verlo, pero por su timidez su cuerpo no se movía.

--------fin flash back-----------

La niña estaba de rodillas con sus ojos cerrados, tenia miedo, vergüenza, estaba nerviosa y a la vez feliz, un sin numero de emociones le invadían, sabia que el dueño de su corazón estaba allí, no se atrevía a verlo por temor a desmayarse o hacer el ridículo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada, cuando miro al frente se encontró con esos ojos azules como el cielo, el estaba allí frente a ella, el estaba agachado mirándola con una gran sonrisa

-Hinata-chan, me alegra de verte otra vez – quería abrazarla con fuerzas, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, estaba perdido en esos claros hermosos ojos perla de la tímida niña, su piel blanca sus finos labios, estaba hermosa, pero sabia muy bien que en unos cuantos años seria aun mucho más hermosa, más hermosa que la misma luna. Observo su sonrojo, que trataba de decir su nombre, segundos después se desmayo cayendo en sus brazos, mientras la cargaba camino hasta sus amigos, observo que en los labios de la dulce niña se dibujaba una bella sonrisa.

-----------------------------

**N. A.** Tratare de publicar los capítulos cada mes, si los tengo antes los pondré de inmediato, si les es de su agrado pongan sus reviews, muchas gracias por su visita


End file.
